Because You're Mine
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Set during 7x05/after series 7: Eric and Pam add the final touch to their 'disguises' as they prepare for the fundraiser.


**A/N: I felt that Paric were missing a crucial element in their 'disguise' for the fundraiser in 7x05 and decided to amend that ;) It starts after the scene in the hotel room where they're getting ready and goes from there. The title is from the Dean Martin song of the same name. This has probably been done before, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Because You're Mine**_

Pam carefully dabbed the remnants of her tears away as she reapplied her makeup. Behind her, Eric cleared his throat, "Just one more thing to add," he announced.

She turned around and raised a curious eyebrow as Eric held up a small shopping bag that he'd been keeping out of sight. He gave her a slightly nervous smile as he shook two, small jewellery cases out into his hand.

Pam couldn't help the small gasp that escaped as Eric opened them to reveal identical wedding bands. "No one's going to believe we're married without these," he explained as he carried them over to her.

Setting the larger ring aside on the dressing table, he knelt in front of her, "May I?" he asked, gesturing for her hand.

Pam smiled, "You may," she told him, holding out her left hand.

At any other time, Pam would have been amused at the slight tremor in Eric's hand as he slipped the ring onto her finger but she wasn't sure if it was from the emotion of the moment or his illness. Besides, almost in spite of herself, _she_ was definitely moved by the gesture.

Eric reached for the other box, but she beat him to it, "Let me," she insisted.

He nodded and wordlessly held out his hand, watching her closely as she slipped the ring onto his finger. She looked up and caught his gaze.

"I wish I could kiss you," he murmured finally, reaching out to brush aside a lock of her hair.

Pam gave him a wistful smile and, unable to resist, tapped him lightly on the nose with her finger, "Well, I _have_ just reapplied my makeup," she teased.

Eric laughed, "Another time then," he said as he stood up, his light tone belied by the smouldering glint in his eye.

"I'll be waiting," she assured him as she took his proffered hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

What seemed like a lifetime later, but in reality was only a few days, Pam was lounging on her bed admiring the way the light glinted off the ring on her finger.

Eric had never asked for the ring back and Pam had no intention of returning it voluntarily, she rather liked the outward symbol of belonging to her Maker. Especially now that their bond was broken.

She frowned a little, it still hurt to think about that night but some of the pain was abating now that they had been reunited.

"Comfortable?" came a teasing voice from the doorway, making her start.

She glared at Eric, "I thought you had a meeting," she replied, trying to keep her tone tart despite how very pleased she was to see him.

"We finished early," Eric replied easily as he came to join her on the bed.

Pam propped herself up on her elbow to look down at him, eyebrow raised. Eric chuckled, "All right, so I _made_ the meeting finish early," he admitted, "I missed you," he added.

"Nice try," Pam retorted, but allowed him to pull her into his arms.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" he asked as she settled against him.

Pam smiled as she unconsciously snuggled deeper into his embrace, "I might believe it, if I didn't know how much you _hate_ business meetings."

"Well, maybe I had two motives then," he conceded after a moment, making Pam smirk.

They lay in companionable silence for a few minutes before Eric noticed the light glinting off the ring on the hand Pam was using to absently draw patterns on his chest.

"You still have my ring," he said in surprise.

Pam froze for a fraction of a second, "I must have forgotten to take it off in all the confusion," she said finally, feigning nonchalance as she continued her pattern drawing. "Did you want it back?" she asked, trying to keep her tone light.

Eric shook his head and returned his gaze to the ceiling, "Not really, it suits you," he replied, sounding a little _too _casual.

Pam stopped her tracing to look at him suspiciously, he looked across at her and grinned, "I haven't taken mine off either," he told her. She looked down at the hand draped possessively on her hip and saw the ring in question.

She looked back at him questioningly and he shrugged a shoulder, "I like the idea of showing the world that I'm yours and you're mine."

"Me too," she admitted.

Eric grinned, "Well, mostly I like people to know that you're mine," he continued.

Pam rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully on the chest, "Arrogant bastard," she teased.

"Possessive bitch," he countered, taking hold of her hand and kissing it, just above her wedding band.

"By the way, you still owe me a kiss," he informed her idly after a moment, still holding her hand and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"Is that so?" Pam asked, trying to hide a grin.

"And I know how much you _hate_ to be in debt," he continued with a cocky grin.

"I do," she agreed as he pulled her closer.

Fighting back an uncharacteristic giggle, she pecked him on the lips. He looked up at her with mock affront, "Is that it?" he demanded, "Is that what I've been waiting for?" he added, rolling them both over so that he was on top of her.

This time she couldn't hold back her giggles, "And what are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

"Claim my _proper_ due as your husband," he informed her with a devilish grin before claiming her lips with his own.


End file.
